Letters of the Heart
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: What can happen in a year apart with the power of pen and paper and a little distance.
1. Chapter 1

LETTERS OF THE HEART

**Disclaimer- I own nobody except the names of my own characters.**

**A/N: I know everyone is doing this but I had to add to it, here is my version of their year apart.**

Temperance Brennan sat in her tent, it was beginning to get dark. She had been at the dig site since first light this morning and was tired. The Maluku jungle was hot and sticky. The short trek back to the camp site was enough to make her long for an air conditioning unit and a cool shower.

Along with eleven others, Tempe had been on the island of Maluku for a little over a month. Normally she would focus entirely on her work stopping only for food, sleep and toilet breaks. This time was different though, her thoughts wandered and she often caught herself wondering about her partner half way across the world in a war zone.

Sergeant Major Seeley Joseph Booth kicked the sand under his feet as he walked. Coming to a standstill in front of his tent, he turned upon hearing his name. Clarkson approached holding an envelope out in front of him "Mail Sir". Booth frowned; he hadn't been expecting any post and wondered who it was from. Taking the envelope into his tent he turned it over in his hand looking at all the stamps and post marks; he smiled '_Bones_'. Booth flopped down onto his cot and opened the letter he had been sent.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth,

It feels so strange to be writing to you, I guess I'm use to seeing you face to face. Daisy and I are both well, although I get the distinct feeling that Daisy is upsetting the local doctors here. Her youthful exuberance does not seem to be appreciated.

Our camp is small and we are well sheltered from harsh weather, though I am gaining quite a tan. The humidity is rather stifling and causes lethargy quite quickly.

I had a large snake in my tent two nights ago, and considering we both know how I feel about them, you can imagine my reaction. My scream did nothing to the snake; however the locals have taken to calling me cobra. I prefer Bones.

How is the heat in Afghanistan? I imagine you would be acclimatized now?

I'm unsure how long my letter will take to reach you, or if it will, but I do hope to hear you are well. I think of you often and wonder of your welfare.

Bones

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He read the letter a dozen times, hearing her voice speaking the words she had written. It was good to know how she was doing and that she was safe. The last five years he spent a huge part of his life ensuring she was not harmed and that was a hell of alot harder with the distant between them now, taking out a pen and an empty note book Booth began to write.

**That's chapter 1, hope you liked please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews, here's the next chapter again I only own my characters.**

She was crouching down in a pit when she heard Daisy yelling to her "Dr Brennan, Dr Brennan you have a letter" handing down the envelope she smiled "I think it's from Agent Booth" Temperance took the letter and climbed out of the pit "Please continue brushing around these remains Ms Wick" Daisy nodded "Of course Dr Brennan" She watched her mentor walk back toward the camp site. She had noticed how distant her teacher had been since leaving Washington and knew it was due to her separation from Agent Booth.

Brennan climbed into her tent, checking for snakes and spiders, one close encounter was enough, once satisfied with her search she sat on her sleeping bag opening the letter she had received.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bones,

I received your letter today; we get mail once a week. Today is Wednesday June 26th. We have been here for nearly a month

I'm glad you are ok, and I hope staying out of trouble. Please be careful.

I forgot how much I hate the desert, the sand gets everywhere, the colours are depressing and it's hot as hell (I imagine.) I can't wait to get home, back to DC where the idea of a jacket is to keep warm, not to stop sunburn. Speaking of which, try not to get burnt, your skin is so pale... sorry I know you can take care of yourself, old habits I guess.

The soldiers I'm training are so young, too young really, kids. I think of Parker daily and pray he stays away from the service, although I know how proud I would be of him he wanted to defend his country.

We are holed up in a small village just south of the city, and I've started to teach a young boy English. His name is David, he is twelve. His family was killed a year ago by a group of insurgents looting homes, he has been alone since. He reminds me alot of you, strong and independent, and so stubborn.

I think about you alot Bones and pray you're happy.

Booth

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan smiled sadly, she could tell Booth was not his happy self and wished she could comfort him. Temperance knew Booth to be generous man and helping the young child he befriended was not out of character, but Tempe feared his generosity would be used against him. She had reread the last line of his letter with a tear in her eye and felt her chest tighten 'I think about you alot Bones...' Removing her stationary she set about writing her reply.

Seeley took the letter he had just received and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Despite his desire to open it he was not in a situation that allowed him to do so. "Corporal Jackson! Get your ass behind that God damn wall before I shoot you myself!" Booths voice bellowed through the desolate village they were using for training exercises. He was so sick of having to tell his charges things they should already know. As he turned his back he slammed to the ground with the sound of the explosion. Looking around he saw the burning, twisted metal of what used to be a working hum v, and knew they had tripped a roadside IED '_shit'_ Running toward it he noticed movement to his left and recognised the form of Private Peters crawling on his belly, a trail of blood following him from the upturned hum v. As Booth heaved him up dragging him to safety, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, his gut clenched '_oh this is not good'_ just as he lay Peters down, Booth felt the heat of a exploding grenade to his right then saw three weapon loaded insurgents come up behind him. In a second Booth had taken to one knee and fired off three shots each hitting their target, he stayed down a moment checking his surrounds, heaved Peters back up and made his way toward his own hum v, Jackson, Grant and James hot on his tail.

Seeley Booth collapsed on his cot after three days of no sleep he was exhausted, but had something to do before he would allow sleep to claim him. Pulling the dirty envelope from his pocket he opened it and began to read.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

July 10th

Booth,

Your letter was a welcome surprise today. It has been raining constantly for three days now and I'm growing anxious in my tent, the growing moisture is bringing out more snakes and I find myself wishing for dryer ground. The humidity is growing and becoming quite oppressive and three of the local archaeologists have fallen ill. We suspect malaria.

I find your efforts to teach David English commendable, it is a skill he can use throughout his life and will surely help him in time to come. Unfortunately our own country is no different to that of the one you are in, in that we see it necessary to send our young to war. I also wish for Parker never to see a battlefield unless on television.

I also find myself missing home, although I am accustomed to being in different countries I am experiencing difficulty adapting this time round. Tomorrow we are to walk out of the jungle as the roads are too wet to travel on and we must replenish our supplies. Po our guide has told us we will need to move quickly and quietly so as to avoid any guerrillas using the jungle as cover.

Well it is growing dark and we are not permitted to use light, so I must go. Again I hope you are safe and well. If you speak to Parker tell him I say Happy Birthday.

Bones

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He would reply in the morning.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Another chapter down, plenty more to come if you want them, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back with another instalment, hope you're all enjoying this little fic. Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer- The main characters are not mine. **

Temperance sat writing a few notes from the dig site this morning, her co-workers were eating lunch and chatting about their finds. Po stood at the edge of the camp site, watching and listening for movement. He ushered in a man Brennan had come to recognise as the mail courier and smiled when Po signalled her over. Thanking the courier she took the letter and skipped to her tent excitedly. She took a calming breath and opened the cream coloured envelope.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bones,

It's July 30th, I received your letter 3 days ago, I apologise it's taken me this long to reply. Three of the guys I've been training were killed; their hum v was blown up by an IED. Two died instantly, Jones died yesterday. Since the explosion my guys have been lusting for blood. I'm getting too old for this Bones.

It's still hot as an oven, and I'm ready to get the hell outta here.

Please tell me you are not traipsing through the Indonesian juggle without armed guides. Bones I really need you to be careful over there. I hope you are safe and looking after yourself.

Tell me what you've been up too; I want to know of your discoveries. What keeps you busy?

Parker said Thank you for his birthday wishes and he wanted you to know he got an A on his science test.

I miss you Bones.

Booth

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

'I miss you Bones, I miss you Bones, I miss you bones.' The words repeated in her mind over and over, she closed her eyes almost able to picture him saying it. Wiping her eyes with the back of her wrist she began to write back.

Booth sat in the mess tent, eating silently when a letter was thrown on the table beside his tray. He dropped his spoon sending rehydrated peas to the floor and picked up the smudged envelope. Opening it he began to read, only to be interrupted in the first line "Sir..." Booth looked up with a questioning brow raise "Letter from your girl" Booths gaze hardened, letting the Corporal know his questions weren't welcome. Booth got up dumping his tray and walked to his tent in a hurry.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

August 19th

Dear Booth,

Are you ok? I understand that death is a fortune of war, but I feel badly for those that were lost. Tell me you are safe Booth. I was under the impression that you would not be in the immediate vicinity of an active warzone and now find myself more anxious than I wish to be.

The weather has cleared and it is hot and humid once again. I am safe Booth, and I am taking care of myself. Our guides all have sufficient weaponry including high powered machine guns and are trained to walk these jungles safely. You need not worry for me.

We got to the burial site this morning to find a large group of feral cats scratching around, I thought of you and your dislike for them, remembering our case involving the CIA and the cats in the parking garage. I tried to explain to Daisy why I found it humorous but she believes she had to be there.

Tell Parker I am extremely proud of him, and want to see his results when I return to DC.

Daisy received her first letter from Sweets today, I believe he has changed his mind and in missing her, has decided he will wait for her return? I don't believe he had any other option than to wait, but I suspect I'm missing a finer understanding of a cultural reference.

Sweets said that our team has been temporarily shut down, due to lack of said team. With Ange and Hodgins in Paris, which they are enjoying immensely, neither of us there, Cam decided she would take Michelle away on a holiday for 6 months to Australia, our baby duck is alone.

I also miss you Booth and I find that unlike my previous experiences, I'm having trouble compartmentalising my feelings. I hope you are ok and staying safe, I would not like for something bad to happen to you.

Happy Birthday for next week Booth.

Bones

Xxx

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth smiled seeing the little crosses at the bottom of her letter representing kisses, it was the first time she included them and he found his heart somersaulting at the meaning. He smiled at her reference to Sweets being 'their' baby duck. His mind was not eased by the knowledge her guides had guns, in fact he was put more on edge by the fact that her guides needed guns, but he was glad she is safe. He was also relieved for some reason that the team was temporarily dismantled, so to speak, it gave him a sense of security. He could just hear Sweets now "_you know Booth your relief_ would indicate you have the desire to keep what you view as yours to yourself, that you consider the _team as belonging to you_" Booth smiled '_damn straight they're mine, my squints, my Bones, my_ _team_' Pulling out his note book he began his letter back to 'his girl'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

**More? You know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing they make writing easier, now on with the tale.**

September 4th

Dearest Bones,

I am so thankful you are safe and well.

The village we are set up in was attacked. I am fine, we lost two more guys and David the young boy I was teaching was also killed. Twelve years old Bones, he should have been playing ball or running with friends, instead of being blown apart by a grenade; such a waste.

I long for home, for Parker... for you.

Our baby duck is fine Bones, he's learning to be a big duck, and I have no doubt he will imprint on us again once we return.

I will always worry for you Temperance, no matter how many guns you have (especially with all the scary cats around.)

We are moving camp tomorrow, so I'm unsure when I will be able to post this. I have enclosed a present for you it's not much but when I saw it I thought of you, you don't have to wear it I just wanted you to know I do think of you.

Missing you

Booth xxx

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan sat quietly reading the letter she received this morning, again. She felt his pain for David and smiled at his concern for her safety. She rolled the silver toned jewellery between her fingers admiring the intricate etchings on the silver beads. Placing it on her wrist she knew instantly it would be too big and so rolled up her khaki pant leg and untied her boot. She worried for him as much he did for her and smiled at the fact they were always telling one another not to.

Tempe once again retrieved her writing pad and pen and began her reply.

Booth crouched down in front of his students explaining the importance of constant focus. They were discussing ways to stay awake when sleep was not an option, and Booth was telling them that with adrenalin running high they would most likely not have an issue. They were two days into a sleep deprivation exercise and had one full day to go. Booth dismissed them for night time target practice and walked to his tent. It was 9pm and he was eager to read the letter he had gotten earlier. Lying back in his cot Booth opened the familiar pale blue envelope and began to read.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dear Booth,

It is now September 28th, the weeks are long and recovery slow. We have found a large tomb, but it is encased in hard clay, we must proceed with caution or else damage the find.

I was bitten by a spider last week, I am fine. I've kept the arachnid I believe Parker will like it, don't fear Booth it is dead, and will cause him no harm. Po has been teaching me to track, and I find I enjoy the skill it takes to be successful, perhaps when we both return to Washington you could continue to teach me?

I love the bracelet you sent me Booth, though it is a little big for my wrist, I have it on as an anklet.

How did your camp move go? Are you safer now? I am so sorry to hear of David and your other men, but I am glad it was not you, is that selfish?

I have been experiencing a certain level of internal discomfort; I believe you would call it home sickness. I miss home and my friends and family. I miss Parker and our science lessons and I miss... you, a little more every day.

Are you home sick Booth?

I received a letter from my dad. He is mad at me for leaving. Apparently it would have been customary for me to give him more notice as to my departure, so he could come say goodbye. It has been fruitless for me to try and explain that, I myself didn't have much time. I feel conflicted with emotions I've not felt before and find I could use your help in understanding... me.

Please be careful, I hope to hear of your exploits soon.

Missing you, Temperance

Xxx

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth smiled; she missed him, she was homesick for him. He chuckled at her need for him to help her understand herself, she had grown so much in the last two years but she was still a little under confident when it came to her emotions and sorting them out, but he couldn't believe she had admitted to missing him.

Parker would love the spider she saved for him but he was a little unsure how Rebecca would react and winced at the thought. He was surprised to learn she was actually wearing the bracelet, he knew it would be too big for her when he bought it, her wrists were tiny but still couldn't resist passing it on to her.

Booth took out his pen and paper and wrote back immediately.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

October 11th

Dearest Temperance,

Yes I am homesick, terribly anxious to see Parker again and longing to lay my eyes on you. I'm glad you like the bracelet, and I am touched that you're wearing it.

We moved quickly and are now set up away from villages, worried our presence may insight more attacks on the locals, we don't want anyone hurt. We had a small funeral for little David and buried him, with no family to speak of it was just a few of the guys and Tara our only female soldier.

I'm glad your expedition is being fruitful, have you opened the tomb yet?

Spider bite? I've said it before and I'll say it again, please be careful, I would hate for anything to happen to you.

Your dad loves you Bones, he's just scared you'll get hurt and he won't be able to be there for you, I understand his sentiment. You don't need me, just listen to heart Bones remember; head in neutral, heart in overdrive.

I would be happy to teach you how to track. We could go to Shenandoah National Park for a week, rent a cabin and track bear. I look forward to it.

I think I complained of the sand in my first letter to you? We got into a fire fight last week with some rebels, in the middle of a sand storm, my gun got locked. I'm fine but I got hit, nothing bad just a graze to my shoulder, but I tell you if I never see another grain of sand for as long as I live it will be too soon.

Have you heard anything of home, Ange or Hodgins, Cam? I miss paperwork haha... well I miss doing paperwork with you. How is Daisy? Are you ready to kill her yet?

Well it's late, it's a Thursday night and I should be at The Founding Fathers having dinner with you, instead I'm smack bang in the middle of a warzone and had rehydrated rice and pickled beef for dinner.

Thinking of you constantly.

Love Booth

Xxx- I miss you, take care.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

**That's another one down; let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people Thank you for your encouragement, it's great for the muse.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own the main characters **

Brennan sat quietly amid her colleagues, it was the closing of another day and she was tired and inexplicably upset. She had been feeling close to tears for a few days now and figured it had something to with her lack of sleep. The rain was light and it was just muggy enough to make her miserable. She smiled at the thought of going to the National Park with him. Last time she had been his student he taught her how to fix leaky pipes and she had enjoyed the time they spent together immensely. She craved dinner with him. For five years they had been having dinner together usually five or six nights a week not to mention lunch and breakfast as well, and now she missed him trying to get her to eat pie, she missed arguing about the benefits of Granola over bacon and eggs, salad over a burger she missed stealing his fries and the way he brought her coffee when they had case first thing in the morning. She smiled at his reference to killing Daisy, knowing him well enough to know he was joking and not actually thinking she was capable of killing her work mate. She set about writing back all she had to tell him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB B

29th October

Dear Booth,

I received your letter looking a little worse for wear; perhaps with the changing climates we should wrap the paper in plastic?

How is your wound? Are the medical doctors there well equipped? Are you getting the correct treatment? You should be changing the dressing no less that every two days and keep the wound dry, you should also be using an antibiotic cream to aide in the healing.

Do they not send you home if you're injured?

We opened the tomb three days ago, the body inside is female and extremely well preserved. We noted that the normal smell of cedar oil associated with embalming couldn't be detected with this case and have been trying to determine the method of stabilising the fatty tissue and muscle. It's quite perplexing.

I have not had word from home, except that Sweets may be planning to come see Daisy for a few days when we trek back to the closet village for more supplies, we are planning on staying there for three days. We hope to stay with some local villagers, the families of our guides.

I also miss the food of The Founding Fathers and the Diner and Sid's. I would even settle for apple pie.

I am pleased you have agreed to teach me your tracking skills; I think I will learn alot from you and find myself anxious to begin our lessons. Po says I have potential but he cannot teach me much without leaving the safety of our camp.

I've been having trouble sleeping lately, and find myself staring at the sky wondering about what you are doing and how you are. I close my eyes sometimes and it's almost as if your here and then I open them and find I'm missing you more so. I never realised how long it takes for our planet to make its one rotation around the sun.

I miss you Seeley.

Yours, Temperance

Xxx

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth wiped the tears from his eyes. He had read the letter a few times now, and could tell she was down. He wanted to be with her, help her relax enough to sleep, make her laugh, as it was he could almost see her tear filled eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck, frustrated that they were so far away from each other and he couldn't check on her. He wondered if it was just home sickness that had her upset or if something had happened. His chest felt tight and heavy, he desperately wanted this year to be over so he could be back in her presence.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Soooo? Any comments please let me know whether to continue or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Thanks for reviewing, and on with the story. **

Temperance stood at the edge of burial pit watching like a hawk as a set of remains were removed slowly from their watery grave. She flinched as she was tapped on the shoulder by one of the guides "Scuse Dr Bren, this is for you Miss" She smiled and took the plastic covered letter he was holding, nodding her head in thanks. Turning it over, she ran her fingers over Booths return address and smiled. She waited for the remains to be settled then turned heading back to her tent.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

November 16th

My Dear Temperance,

Wow apple pie? I will hold you to that.

I agree, this will be a long year. I miss you more with every moment we are apart; it's becoming harder to cope with this place. There is so much desperation here for the locals. I see mothers carrying their children despite the older age of them, too scared to put them down. We went to a local grocer yesterday where a young girl was being auctioned she must have been only thirteen or fourteen. We can't interfere without causing violence. So I made the highest bid for her, she was so afraid and so confused when I told her to run, but when she smiled it was worth the reprimand I got.

The nights here are so long, I forgot how dark it gets. You can really lose yourself out here, the mind wanders and whether your eyes are open or closed the images in front of you remain the same. I am lucky the vision I hold onto is the photo I carry in my breast pocket. The faces that stare back at me are you and Parker at the water-slide park. Parker is ecstatic to be in your arms and you look just as happy to hold him.

My students for lack of a better word are weary; most of them have never been away from home this long and it's beginning to take its toll on their ability to focus. We received word that another camp a few miles away has taken heavy fire the last few nights, and it would seem we have been ordered to join the action. I know you will worry, but please try not to; I will be fine and write to you again when I'm able.

Take care of yourself Temperance; I wait patiently for your next letter.

Happy Birthday for next week, I can't believe I won't be with you for it, but I will be thinking of you.

Love Seeley xxx

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BB

Temperance lay back on her sleeping bag, tears falling down her cheeks as she worried for her partner. She knew he was good at what he did but it didn't halt the fear of losing him.

She had never cared for celebrating her birthday but realising for the first time that Booth wouldn't be with her this year, made her chest ache. She wanted him with her, to put his arms around her and hold her under the guise of a guy hug. She wasn't stupid she knew his hugs meant more than just a show of support between friends and right now she would give anything to feel his warm embrace and his gentle kiss to her temple.

She dried her eyes and starting writing back to him.

Booth walked out of the army hospital, hat in his hand, head hanging low. At the end of the hall he kicked the large metal drum being used as a trash can leaving a dent in the side of it. He scrubbed his face tiredly, making the decision to head back to camp and turn in for the night.

Walking into his tent he removed his jacket, watching as the worn photograph he kept in his pocket fluttered to the floor. Staring into the eyes of his son and partner he smiled, rubbing his thumb tenderly across their faces he placed it down on his pillow and removed his boots. As he lay face down his hands buried under his pillow he gripped the latest letter from his Bones, turning over he began to read it again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

27th November

Dearest Seeley,

I miss you.

The wet weather here has returned, taking the sun and my higher spirits with it. I find I'm struggling to gain motivation. I worry for you despite your reassurances, and spend my time imagining situations that are not favourable.

I am discovering I no longer possess the drive I once did, to be away from the people I care about. Daisy tells me my weight loss is normal for people suffering anxieties associated with separation, I'm unconvinced but will admit to having a lessened appetite compared to home.

I remember the day at the park fondly Booth. It was my first time on a water slide, and I was glad to be yours and Parkers company. I'm unsure if I thanked you that day, for going down the slide with me, though quite exhilarating I was glad for your arms around me.

You are a wonderful man Seeley Booth; to free that girl... not everyone would be so caring toward a stranger. You gave her the gift of her innocence and you will never know what that means to a young girl.

Your news of joining the active war zone, does not instil a sense of calm within me. I hope you remember my request that you don't be a hero. I will not care for purple hearts or a 21 gun salute and nor will Parker. Your only duty over there is to come home alive. Booth... I'm scared, I have no desire to say goodbye to you, please be careful and write to me soon.

Yours, Temperance

Xxx

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

Booth hated being so far away from her. He hated to think of her losing weight, it's not as though she has a whole lot to lose. He worried she would get sick and hated to think of her feeling lonely despite being surrounded by people. He hadn't wanted to upset her by telling her about joining the fight but he needed to be honest with her, she would never forgive him if he got hurt. He smiled at her first line 'I miss you' as if she couldn't wait to say it, he wondered not for the first time what being in a relationship with her would like; would she be affectionate, he never thought so until reading her increasingly sentimental letters, he could now see her wanting cuddles on the couch and her hand held at the movies, soft caresses in bed. He smiled.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- You know how this goes.**

**Thank you to all those who are reviewing and fav-ing, it means alot to me.**

Temperance Brennan had buried herself in her work. She hadn't received a letter from Booth in a month, two weeks longer than all their other exchanges. She was worried, and emotional. Daisy had tried to comfort her, realising the time passing since her last letter but only succeeded in upsetting her further. When Brennan heard Po call out "letter for Dr Bren" She clambered out of the pit she was in and practically tackled him to the leaf littered ground "Thank you, Thank you" and she was gone. Tempe ripped open the envelope, her heart beating rapidly as she ran her eyes briefly over Booths messy scrawl instinctively looking for words like hurt or injured.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

20th December

My dear Temperance,

I miss you... so much.

I'm so sorry for the delay in writing, the days and nights here are almost unbearable, it was a mistake to come back here. For all intent and purpose, this is not where I belong anymore, I'm a father, an agent, my best friend is a Forensic Anthropologist and my home is by her side.

I lost another man today, and Company B lost another four. They are reckless and dangerous; they take unnecessary risks with their lives and the lives of others. The army has changed Bones, there is so much anger and hostility it's hard to breathe sometimes.

I dreamt of you last night, you were waiting for me at Lincoln Memorial, you were smiling. I miss your smile, your laugh. It will be Christmas soon, and still almost six months till I see you and Parker.

I remember your request Bones, and I promise you... no risks, my efforts so far would be in vain if I can't put my arms around you in six months. Shhh... Please don't be scared, stop crying. You must eat Temperance, at least twice a day... for me. I don't want you to get sick.

We go into the city tomorrow, some of the younger guys want extra supplies for Christmas, I tried telling them they won't find anything... but what do I know I'm just this old drill sergeant who wants to sap the fun out of the war (that was sarcasm Bones)

Merry Christmas Temperance, stay safe

I miss you, Love Seeley xxx

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BB

Temperance smiled, he was safe. She wiped her face free from her gathering tears. She hadn't thought of Christmas as it fast approached and her mind drifted to thoughts of last Christmas at her house. It had been her first proper celebration of the festive season in over 16 years and she had loved every moment of it. The smiles and laughter, warm wishes and gift exchange, it all added to a wonderful day. She thought of his reference to his dream, was it the same that she had, did they hold each other tightly scared to let go, did he kiss her as if it would be their last, did they laugh and cry happy tears, joyful that they were once again together. How did he know she had been crying?

Seeley walked through the camp, clutching his new letter from Bone's, he was anxious to get to his tent and read it, to find out how she was and what she had been up to. He threw his hat on his cot, pulled out his notebook and pen from his footlocker and took a seat.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

January 5th

Dear Seeley,

I have never been more thankful to receive a letter, than I was to receive yours. I was so worried for you.

Four months and fifteen days to go. I think it will be a long time before I take another trip.

Monsoon season is here and the wind speeds are increasing daily, the nights are getting cold, and on more than one occasion Daisy has asked to sleep in my tent.

We found evidence a couple of days ago that could prove the existence of human life 500 years prior to what was originally believed, it is a remarkable find, but we require further time to back up our theories.

We had contact with a family of wild orang-utans the other day, they came to inspect what we were doing at the site, it was an amazing thing to witness and I have enclosed a photograph. The mother and baby are on my right and a male to the left, he is holding Daisy's hat that he stole. He later returned it.

Angela sent me a letter, she and Hodgins are pregnant. They are so excited. The baby is due in July and all is well so far. They both ask of you and worry. Sweets finally came to visit Daisy, she was very happy to see him, I'm not certain she realised how much she missed him until he arrived.

We spent Christmas with the families of our guides, they are Christian and celebrated in much the same way you do. I helped cook with the family I was with, but I was unfocused. The food is different and the atmosphere awkward. I missed you Booth. Would it be strange if we had Christmas when we return?

I hope you are well and safe

Missing you

Love your Temperance

Xxx

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB B

Booth held the photo she had sent. He couldn't help the smile on his face. She stood wearing green khaki pants a black v neck shirt with a khaki jacket over the top. Her hair was down and hanging in front of her shoulders it was long, half way down her ribs and lighter. Her blue eyes stood out against her tanned face, she was thinner than he was use to seeing, and she looked younger somehow.

He was excited at the prospect of having Christmas with her when they returned home and wondered if it would just be the two of them or all the squints, either way he would be happy to celebrate.

He chuckled at the thought of Daisy wanting to share a tent and wondered if Bones had agreed or not. Booth smiled at the fact that Ange and Jack were expecting their first child and knew it would be good for his Bones to be around a young baby.

'Love your Temperance' the words made him so unbelievably happy he wanted to kiss her senseless and desperately wanted to jump the first plane to Indonesia and do exactly that.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

**Four months to go for our fab two, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- So long as Hart won't hand em over, they won't be mine.**

**Thank you to all those who sent me reviews they're great.**

Brennan felt giddy as she opened her newly delivered letter from Booth. She had been sick lately and working for two with Daisy out of action. Her eyes pleaded with her to let them close, but her heart was desperate to read what Booth had to say, he was too important to brush off for a little sleep, and she wouldn't sleep peacefully without his written words rolling through her subconscious as she slept. Temperance Brennan didn't believe in the intrinsic power of objects, but the sense of calm and completion she felt from just a single letter made her question her belief.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

28th January

My dearest Temperance,

I would love to have Christmas with you when we return, I missed you also.

I am as well as can be, but I am safe.

Wow Angela pregnant, I bet Hodgins is over the moon. They will be great parents. When do they get back to DC?

I love the photo you sent, your hair has gotten so long and you look fantastic, though I will be fattening you up when we get home. Are you eating better? You're lucky the monkeys didn't throw poop at you, Parker assures me it's what they do. I'm glad to see you smiling.

The guys I'm still training are coming along nicely, a few more weeks and they get their first mission. I can't really say much more about it.

The weather here is starting to get cold with rain falling daily. I can't wait to get home. My tent sprang a leak last night so I have a wet cot, just another thing to add to my growing list of reasons not to come back.

Corporal Grant found the photo of you and Parker the other day, he said you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and I had to agree. Stop blushing you know it's true. However no photo can compare to the real you Bones and I eagerly await the next time I will see you.

Lots of love Seeley xxx

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

Tempe knew their letters were becoming increasingly intimate, but couldn't help feeling happy about the progression. Being away hadn't given her the perspective she thought it would. She wasn't able to distance herself from him and she found that she didn't want to.

Taking out some more paper she began to write.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BB

15th February

My dear Seeley,

I am missing you so much, I want to go home.

We have begun the final efforts to remove the last skeleton here. All that will be left is to write up the notes which I have already started.

Daisy has fallen ill, we think she may have ingested untreated water and is suffering the consequences. I have discovered I am allergic to mosquitoes after being bitten a few nights ago. After scratching I feel incredibly nauseous and flu like.

I think your corporal Grant needs to get out more, and you Seeley Booth are suffering delirium... Thank you.

Parker is correct monkeys do throw their faeces.

Ange and Hodgins return to DC in two weeks. Cam will be back next week, although our team will not start work until a week after I return. Do you know when you start back? I will not be repartner-ed. If I must I will wait for you to go back to work. Sweets told me that Cullen is insisting you have a two week cooling off period before starting work again.

I wish for this year to be over. Missing you

Your Temperance

Xxx

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBB

**2 months to go, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I mig...Oh what's the use, they're not mine.**

Booth swallowed down his concern as he read the letter he received. It had been a long day and he was just settling down for the night, things had been quiet outside for over a week and he was waiting for something to go wrong.

He read she had been ill, and wondered if she was ok now, but he wouldn't be convinced until he could see her alive and well for himself.

He smiled at her inability to agree she was beautiful, since learning of modesty and vanity she hadn't been as candid in her opinions of herself. He knew deep down she knew she was beautiful, but he cursed Sweets for enlightening her on the fact that it made her sound arrogant.

He smiled at her refusal to work with any other FBI agent but him, but he was glad; he would hate for something to happen to her, and he didn't trust anyone to take care of her like he could.

Booth began to eagerly write back; the quicker she got his letter the quicker he got a return.

Tempe unfolded the letter carefully; somehow the rain had got into the plastic covered envelope and dampened the paper. Although soft it was still readable and for that she was thankful.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BB

2nd March

My Temperance,

You are all I think about. The day I can see you again cannot come fast enough.

Are you feeling better? I hope so. I hate to think of you unwell.

I have been taking my group out into some abandoned villages, to practise. They are constantly complaining about one thing or another. Honestly I feel like banging my head against a wall.

Corporal Grant and I have become friends, and it's good to be able to talk to someone. I've told him all about you... how stubborn and brilliant you are. He says he's never met a genius before, and one day would love to meet you.

I got a letter from Parker; apparently he has been running away from science club and hanging out in your office. Don't be mad at him, he says the photos of you and I and the squints make him not so lonely. He got another 'A' this time for his science project-"The human skeleton". He's turning into you Bones... and I'm ok with that. He said he misses us both, and wants to visit you when you come home. I was wondering if when you speak with Ange, you would ask her to check on Parker, maybe take him out for a shake, the squints have become a second family to him and I know he would love to see her again.

I miss you

Until next time,

Love your Seeley xxx

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

Oh the power of the word 'Your' she smiled, if their letters were of any indication, they had both given themselves to one another and accepted the other as theirs. She had never desired to belong to anyone but, the thought of belonging with and belonging to Booth made her happy and content. These last months had taught her she may already be in the very relationship she had been trying to avoid and it happened without her even knowing it.

Booth watched another day disappear over the horizon, and marked it off on his mental calendar. He got up from the broken wall he had been sitting on and made his way toward his tent. As he walked in he smiled, seeing a pale blue envelope on his bed. Pulling the flaps down on said tent he pulled his boots off and sat down to read. The days had been so hard, and getting a letter every two or so weeks is what kept him going.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBB

21st March

My Seeley,

I wrote to Ange and asked her of Parker, I'm sure she will be happy to take him out, she and Hodgins will probably take him to the zoo, she knows it's his favourite place to go. He fits in perfectly with our squint family... yes Booth you are part of it (I know you were wondering). I am incredibly proud that he is doing so well with his studies and look forward to telling him so in person.

I am feeling better, and bought a bottle of extra strength repellent to ward of the mozzies, it seems to be working. Daisy has recovered, though she does not like drinking water now unless she has prepared it herself.

I'm glad you have found a friend to call on Booth, you're a very social person and I believe it important for you to have an outlet. I miss all of our talks, just as I miss you. I would be glad to meet with Mr Grant one day and thank him for supporting you, though I wish it were me and I must admit to feeling somewhat jealous that he gets to share this time with you.

Booth I have a question, I feel only you can answer for me... How do you recognise love?

Love Temperance

Xxx

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBB

He smiled as he read her thoughts on Parker and his place in their makeshift family. He chuckled at her honesty concerning her jealousy and he gasped at reading her only question on the page 'How do you recognise love?' He thought about it long and hard, how to describe something she claims not to believe exists, how would he make her see.

**Well we're almost at the end, tell me what you think, and please review.**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBB


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- nope, I am not going to say it.**

**Happy reading and thanks for reviewing.**

Booth thought carefully as he put pen to paper, although once he started it became hard to stop.

2nd April

My dear Temperance,

Your question surprised me a little and I'm unsure how you feel about loves existence, so instead I will tell you what love is to me...

I believe...

Love is waking up and thinking of that one person, who you can't wait to go back to sleep and dream about.

Love is getting excited see to someone, you've only just said goodbye to

Love is that one person, that when you're sad or upset, you know they will make it alright

When you're scared you know there is only one person who can protect you

Love is that one person who never seems to let you down

Love is that person that is always there when you need them

They can make you laugh when you want to cry

They hold you and expect nothing in return

When you're tired and can't pull yourself up, they carry you (metaphorically Bones)

Love is that person you trust 100%

They set your pulse racing with just one look

They stop your world with a single smile (again metaphorically Bones)

Love is someone who knows your weaknesses and won't use them against you

Someone you can tell your secrets to and know that they will never say a word

Love is that one person you don't want to live in a world without... can't live in a world without

Love is that one person Bones, that despite being half a world away you know you won't be complete until you're with her... God I miss you...

I could write more for you, but I think I covered the main points. Why do you ask Bones?

Don't be jealous of Grant I assure you he's got nothing on you. I miss you Bones, and have calculated this will probably be my second last letter to you before we go home. I am so looking forward to meeting you at the reflecting pool, what time does your plane get into DC? Will you go home first? What time will we meet?

My plane should arrive at 11:40am May 21st.

I hope you are still safe and looking after yourself.

Love Your Seeley xxx

She had come back to the camp earlier complaining of a headache. The low pressure caused by the weather was playing havoc on her sinuses and although not one to normally take a step back, she was feeling a little off kilter. Po came up and called into her tent quietly 'Miss Bren, you ok? I have letter for you' She was up and at the opening of her tent quicker than her head appreciated and let her know with a sharp pain and a wave of nausea 'Ugh, yes I'm here, thank you Po' She took the letter, sat back and began her read. She read once, twice three times ticking his list off in her head. With tears in her eyes she wrote her reply.

Booth smiled as Clarkson called out his name for mail "Hey sir one from the missus?" Booth stayed silent on the comment, took his letter and hurried off to the privacy of his tent.

April 19th

My Seeley,

I am safe, and anxious to get home.

My plane gets in at 9:24am May 21st, I'm unsure if I will go home before going to meet you. You tell me, what time to meet you. Will you be seeing Parker before you meet me?

Love always, your Temperance

Xxx

It was short but it told him everything he needed and wanted to know 'Love always your Temperance' He read it again his smile growing. She loved him and in her own way had said it to him but more importantly she had admitted to herself. Booth lay on his cot staring at the dirty green canvas roof of his tent, 'maybe a year apart wasn't such a bad idea'. Booth rolled over to grab his notebook and pen and wrote his final letter to her.

May 8th

My Temperance,

I will land and go straight to the reflecting pool; I can't wait any longer to see you.

I hope this reaches you in time, and won't be expecting a reply.

Forever yours Seeley xxx

**One more chapter to go, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I own none of the main characters in this fic and have made no money from writing it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review at the end.**

Temperance Brennan sat packing away her belongings, she had just finished cleaning her tools, when Daisy approached waving an envelope around like the American Flag "Dr Brennan, Dr Brennan you have another letter" Bones took the letter and disappeared inside her tent...

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats with your seat belts fastened until the plane has come to a complete stop. We hope you enjoyed your flight and Thank you for choosing US Airlines"

Temperance couldn't get off the plane fast enough; she was positively vibrating with excitement. She stood the moment the seat belt light was switched off, grabbed her over head luggage and began the slow crawl out of the plane, Daisy hot on her heels. They entered the main airport and practically ran toward the baggage claim. Standing waiting patiently by the carousel was Sweets, Daisy's bag already in hand.

"OH LANCELOT!"

She squealed through the terminal making people jump at the high pitch tone. Sweets smiled putting the bag down as Daisy ran toward him. Brennan gave them their space and went to collect her luggage. She looked around, happy to see Angela had listened to her last night on the phone at the hotel.

"_Hey Ange it's me" she could hear the smile in Angela's voice_

"_Hey sweetie, how are you, what time should I pick you tomorrow?"_

"_Well actually Ange you don't need to pick me up, I'm gunna stay and wait for Booths flight to land"_

_She pulled the phone away from her ear at the squeal Angela emitted._

"_Oh my god that's so sweet"_

"_Ange... Ange"_

"_Yeah sorry sweetie, right no pick up, but call me if you guys decide you want a lift home... wherever that might be..."_

_Brennan smiled at her friends tone_

"_Thanks Ange, I'll see you in a couple of days"_

"_Night sweetie"_

__

"Dr Brennan, it's good to see you"

Sweets held out his hand to shake, surprised when she hugged him lightly

"Wow oh... ok"

He hugged her back unsurely giving Daisy a dumbfounded look

"Ca... can we give you a ride home Dr Brennan"

Tempe smiled

"No... I ah... I'm gunna wait here for Booth"

They smiled knowingly at her and nodded

"Ok... ok then well ..."

Daisy stood a little unsure how to say goodbye to her mentor after a year in her company, again Brennan broke the metaphorical ice, leaning forward and hugging her

"Well done Ms Wick you were a credit to yourself and the Jeffersonian Institute, it was a pleasure working with you"

Daisy held in her delighted squeal and instead just hugged her idol and smiled.

Temperance watched them walk away and made her way to the service desk to find out where she would wait for Booth. Two and a half hours later Brennan stood as Booths plane taxied across the tarmac, she placed her bag in the corner and walked over to the entry doors to stand with the crowd. All around her wives, girlfriends, husbands and children anxiously awaited the arrival of their loved ones. The doors opened and breaths were held, the first of the sandy coloured uniforms were seen and children pushed forward ready to launch at their fathers and mothers. Tempe stood back, her heart pounding in her chest; she dropped her eyes for a second and looked up seeing his face for the first time in a year. He hadn't seen her yet, and she took a moment to watch him, his head bowed, his strides long as if he had somewhere to be, she smiled wondering if that somewhere was to her where she was suppose to be waiting for him. He walked toward her and looked up as he bumped shoulders with another man "Sorr..." And then he saw her. Frozen in step, his face broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen on anyone, and before she realised it she was running toward him. It was like watching something in slow motion; his bag dropped to the floor, his knees bent as he caught her round the waist as she flew into his arms, her legs instantly wrapping around his hips her arms around his neck. She was crying and held him tighter as she felt his arms pull her closer to his body and breathe into her hair

"Oh god Temperance... I missed you so much..."

She trembled against his strong frame

"I missed you too Booth... more than I've ever missed anyone before"

He pulled back slightly

"Show me your face baby"

She looked into his eyes

"Hey..."

He was mesmerized; he had forgotten exactly how stunning she was. Booth used his shoulder to try and wipe his own tears not wanting to release his hold her for a second

"God you're... so beautiful"

She smiled trying to control her tears that were slipping down her face on their own accord. He watched her searching his eyes, she wet her lips and then spoke with the most sincerity he had ever heard uttered, by anyone

"I love you Seeley"

Booths eyes widened in shock, his face softened. He used one hand to gently brush against her cheek, wiping the falling tears while the other stayed under her bottom supporting her. They both smiled

"Oh baby..."

He had waited so long to hear those words from her lips and the feeling it gave him he couldn't describe

" I love you too... I love you too"

They stood in the middle of the walkway for an undetermined amount of time, him holding her and her hugging him. Booth peppered the side of her neck with little affectionate kisses, as she whispered into his ear

"Let's go home"

Booth smiled and pulled back to look into her eyes

"I am home"

**END **

**Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Please let me know what you thought. I'm in the midst of doing a short sequel so let me know if I should continue and post it. Love to all who read, reviewed, faved me I appreciated it all. **


End file.
